hujan
by namusaurus
Summary: sebenernya cerita ini udah aku publish di wattpad ku tapi gak semua orang baca di wattpad jadi aku mau publish disini. ini tentang soonyoung dan jihoon diwaktu hujan pokonya. penasaran mereka ngapain?silahkan dibaca saja... soonhoon/hozi/wooshi boyxboy yaoi


Jihoon tengah berada di studio nya sekarang ia kesal karena tidak bisa kembali ke dorm padahal perutnya sudah sangat lapar dan tubuhnya benar-benar butuh istirahat .

"Hujan sialan" umpat jihoon

"Aarghh aku bisa mati kelaparan disini, eomma tolonglah anakmu ini eomma"

Sebenarnya jihoon ingin keluar studionya dan pergi ke ruang lain meminta bantuan tapi apa daya dia sudah mencapai batasnya dia pikir dia akan mati setelah ini.

Soonyoung baru saja menyelesaikan latihannya menyempurnakan gerakan dance baru yang ingin ia tunjukan pada member lain. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya ke lantai merilekskan semua anggota tubuhnya tiba-tiba ai teringat sesuatu, kekasih mungilnya -lee jihoon

"dingin sekali disini, apa jihoonie sudah pulang ya?eh tapikan ini hujan. Astaga apa dia sudah makan?aishh bodoh sekali aku ini sampai lupa begini"

Setelah berperang dengan pikirannya soonyong bergegas ke studio kekasih mungilnya menyambar tas dan makanan yang ia bawa berharap kekasihnya masih ada disana. Seharusnya ia sudah berada disana dari tadi tapi karena keasikan berlatih ia jadi lupa dengan jihoonienya yang manis itu

Sebenarnya jarak ruang latihan dance dan studio jihoon tidak terlalu jauh dan soonyoung bersyukur karena itu ia jadi lebih cepat sampai ke tempat kekasihnya bisanya menghabiskan waktu menumpahkan ide-ide cantik yang ada didalam kepalanya menjadi sebuah lagu yang luar biasa. Sampai di depan studio itu soonyong langsung masuk dan ia langsung menemukan sosok mungil yang sangat menggemaskan sedang terdidur lemah di sofa studio itu.

Soonyoung tersenyum sangat tulus dia mendekati kekasih mungilnya itu dan berlutut agar dapat menyamai wajah jihoonienya yang sedang tertidur itu.

"Jihoonnie.. sayang..baby hey bangunlah"

"Jihoonnie.. woozi.. princess ayo bangun sayang"

Soonyoung sangat hapal sangat sangat hapal akan kebiasaan kekasihnya yang satu ini. Jihoonnya itu sangat susah jika dibangunkan

Hingga soonyoung harus ekstra sabar menghadapi yang satu ini, karena belum juga berhasil akhirnya soonyoung menggoyangkan badan kekasihnya itu.

"Jihoonie hey.." soonyoung menepuk pelan pipi jihoon

"Eunghh sonyoungie.. " jihoon mengucek-ngucek matanya hingga terlihat sangat menggemaskan dimata soonyoung

" kenapa tidur disini sayang?memang tidak dingin?" Soonyoung mendudukan diri disamping jihoon yang sekarang sudah meruba posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk

"Aku ketiduran soonyoung, kupikir tadi aku akan mati.."

" hey hey kenapa bicara seperti itu?" Soonyoung mengernyit heran "aku sangat lapar tadi dan diluar hujan aku tidak bisa kembali ke dorm atau sekedar keluar membeli makanan"jihoon menggembungkan pipinya lucu dan soonyoung langsung memeluk kekasihnya itu

"Aigoo kenapa tidak menelpon ku saja sayang atau meminta bantuan yang lain kan bisa?" Jawab soonyoung sambil mengelus rambut kekasih tersayangnya itu

"Handphone ku mati soonyoung dan aku tidak membawa charger ataupun powerbank" jawab woozi diakhiri dengan memukul paha soonyong yang sedang memeluknya

"Aduh itu sakit lho jihoonie teganya dirimu menyakitiku"

"Heol aku ingin muntah"

"Jahat sekali padahal aku kesini ingin mengecek keadaan kekasihku dan ingin memberinya makanan tapi ia malah memukulku" kata soonyoung dengan wajah sedih yang dibuat-buat

"Ck soonyoungie lebay! Mana makanannya aku lapaaaaaaar kamu tega membiarkan aku mati kelaparan?heol kekasih macam apa itu"

"Ya ya! Jihoonie aku tak seperti itu tau"jawab soonyoung sambil mencubit hidung jihoon "chaaa ini cheescake kesukaan jihoonnie ku tersayang"

Jihoon senang bukan main terlihat dari matanya yang berbinar saat melihat soonyoung mengeluarkan sekotak cheescake kesukaannya, tapi bukannya mengambil cheescake itu jihoon malah memeluk soonyoung dan menyederkan kepalanya ke dada soonyoung, soonyoung yang diperlakukan seperti itupun sempat bingung akan kelakuan kekasih mungilnya tapi ia langsung tahu ternyata jihoon sedang dalam sifat manja mode on haha soonyoung tersenyum sumringah karena akhir akhir ini jihoonnya jarang sekali bermanja manja seperti ini.

"Soonyoungie..soonyoungie..ish"

Suara jihoon langsung menginterupsi lamunan soonyoung.

"Eh iya ada apa jihoonnie baby?hm?" Soonyoung mengelus-elus kepala jihoon yang bersandar di dadanya

"ish kau ini kenapa malah jadi melamun!" Jihoon mencubit dada soonyoung

"Eh aduh ,aniyo baby "

"Ck bohong! Cepat suapi aku soonyoung aku lapar.."rengek jihoon

"Aigoo uri jihoonnie sedang dalam mode manja eoh?"jawab soonyoung sambil menjawili pipi gembil kekasihnya itu

"Menyebalkan! Kenapa tidak suka?yasudah pergi saja sana"

Jihoon melepas pelukannya dan sedikit menjauh dari soonyoung tapi soonyoung menariknya lagi kedalam pelukanya.

" aniyo jihoonnie baby aku suka malah suka sekali, akhir-akhir ini kan jihoonnie jarang manja padaku.." jawab soonyoung sambil menyuapi sepotong cheescake ke mulut jihoon

"Hmm kwan kwita sedwang sibhuk akhir-akhir inwhi soonhyoungwie"

"Aigooo habiskan dulu makanan dalam mulutmu baru berbicara sayang"

"Iya iya soonyoungie bawel"

"Jihoon kau menggemaskan sekali sih aku jadi ingin memakan mu"

"Mati saja kau kwon"

"Aku bercanda , cepat habiskan lalu kita kembali ke dorm kurasa hujan sudah berhenti"

Jihoon hanya mengagguk sambil mengunyah cheescakenya itu.

Setelah acara makan cheescakenya selesai mereka bersiap-siap kembali ke dorm mereka takut takut member yang lain menghawatirkan mereka karena belum juga kembali. Saat akan keluar dari studio jihoon menarik lengan baju soonyoung.

"Ada apa jihonnie?" Soonyoung mengusak poni jihoon dengan gemas

"Eum terimakasih.."

"Hah?"

"Kubilang terimakasih ish.."

"Yaampun kau ini lucu sekali sih hhh baiklah sama sama jihoonnie ku tersayang nah ayo sekarang kita kembali ke dorm" saat akan melangkah keluar tiba tiba jihoon menarik lengan baju soonyoung dan saat soonyoung berbalik jihoon tiba2 mencium pipinya lalu menunduk wajahnya yang putih sudah terlihat memerah soonyoung semakin gemas akan hal itu.

"Jihonnie.." panggil soonyoung tepat ditelinga jihoon membuat dada jihoon bergemuruh dan berdesir tak karuan serta wajahnya semakin memerah

"N-ne a-ada apa s-soonyoungie?"

Jihoon sangat gugup dia bahkan tidak berani mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat eksprsi soonyoung saat ini.

"Tatap aku jihoon" soonyoung berbicara dengan nada yang agak dingim sambil memegang dagu jihoon membuat jihoon mau tak mau mengikuti apa kata soonyoung dan saat dia mengangkat wajahnya tiba-tiba soonyoung langsung menciumnya. Jihoon sangat kaget awalnya tapi lama-lama ia semakin menikmati semua perlakuan soonyoung begitu juga sebaliknya hingga mereka lupa jika mereka harus segera kembali ke dorm karena terlalu menikmati kegiatan yang mereka sedang lakukan saat ini.

END


End file.
